the light behind your eyes
by KieranHowl
Summary: Amaelie was his world, she made him want to be a better man, but when one of the Chitauri mistakes her as a threat to his plans it runs her through, watching the light fade from her eyes he realizes he has made a terrible mistake. Loki/OC (Much better than it sounds please read)


Okay guys so this is my first attempt at a one shot, bear with me if it sucks if this goes over well I may have this be a prequel and turn it into an actual story that leads up to this.

* * *

He watched the blood soak her shirt in shock, the woman he had fallen for; Amaelie had been strong, confident and beautiful. But that was not what drew the god of mischief to the mortal woman before him, no what drew him to her was that she had made him want to change, made him wish he had never planned to conquer this god forsaken realm. If anything he wished he could be in her place now, he wished he could put the life back into her sapphire eyes, wished he could be the light behind her eyes as he had once been.

Loki's screams of agony reached the ears of the avengers, but his Thor's face showed the most concern as he watched his adopted brother cry over the mortal woman's body, one of the Chitauri had run her through with its blade thinking she was a threat to Loki's mission, sadly the god had been too little too late to save the one he loved and had witnessed the murder.

The other Avengers watched in silence as their enemy wept, Amaelie had not just been Loki's Lover she had been a source of support for all of them;

she was the first female friend Natasha had ever had, Agent Barton had seen her as a little sister, Tony found her excellent for stimulating conversation, Steve had come to see her as a daughter almost, he had found her irritating at times but he absolutely adored her and then there was Bruce, he found her input in the lab exceptionally helpful, Amaelie had been a very intelligent girl for only being 21.

"Amaelie….Amaelie please, stay with me" Loki managed through sobs, Her blue eyes bore into his green ones as she raised a gentle hand to his pale face "Loki…" she gave him a gentle smile "Amaelie" "You have to stay strong for me Loki…Promise me" she let out a cough as some blood ran from her pale lips, Loki gave her a sad look but nodded "I…I promise" she looked to Thor "Thor, Promise me no matter what happens, you will not let Loki suffer for the events that have played out here on earth" The blond God smiled and raised mjolnir "I promise Lady Amaelie, I will let no harm befall my brother" she gave another smile.

Amaelie sputtered again "To-ny" the Genius Playboy stepped forward "Be good to pepper, she loves you…and try…to stay out of…trouble" the man of Iron tried to hold back his tears and nodded "Na-tasha, Clint…be good…to one another. I have never seen….two people more right…for each other than the two…of you" the two assassins smiled grimly at her attempt at a joke, but they knew her words to be true.

"Steve…you have been so much more…than just a friend, you have been….a father…and a great support to me…you truly are…a man out of time" like the others, at her words the super soldier was in tears.

Finally the woman looked to Bruce, the man she had spent hour's having intellectual conversation's with in the S.H.I.E.L.D lab, no matter what she had said or done, he had never once gotten mad at her, in fact he had found her quite useful in his research "Bruce, No matter what…happens in the future you are not…a monster. You taught me that…no matter what a person harbors…they choose their outcomes…they can choose good…or evil…and that it is never-" she gasped again "never too late to make the right choice." Bruce looked down at the ground with a sad smile as Amaelie looked back at Loki.

"Loki, No matter what has transpired here…and no matter the man you were…it changes nothing about how I-" she coughed again "It changes nothing about how I feel, I love you, Monster or not" His emerald eyes bore into her fading blue irises "Amaelie please…" she her hand slid from his face gently, to land at her side again "Perhaps…we will meet again…someday" her words ended there as her eyes glazed over, void of life.

Loki let out an agonized scream and held her close to him, Wishing he could do something to bring her back, he felt Thor's Large hand on his shoulder "Brother…I am truly sorry." Loki swatted Thor's hand away "Do not touch me!" he pulled Amaelie away from his chest to get one last look at her face before closing her eyes with his hand and placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

He laid her limb body down on the ground, when the room began to tremble, debris fell from what was left of the roof and walls, Loki hovered over his loves body, making sure no more harm befell her as another figure appeared before them.

"Father?" Thor spoke, unsure of why the all-father would be here. Odin walked past the Avengers and towards his forsaken son "Loki" The mischievous god stared at his adoptive father defiantly, know he wished him to move away from the woman he had come to love "Have I not been punished enough!? What more would you do to me?" Odin ignored Loki's angry words of protest as he looked at the dead mortal.

Kneeling on the ground beside her, he placed a hand over where her heart would be and cast a single incantation, his hand glowing a beautiful gold hue. The group watched in awe as color began to return to their friends face, Loki was Awestruck that this man dared to help in any way after the actions that had occurred.

A light rising and falling of her chest had not gone un-noticed by any of them; Her blue eyes flickered back to life as they fluttered open, all traces of the stab wound in her chest almost completely gone, replaced by a large pink scar. Her blue eyes watched the elderly king work his magic. The golden glow fading from existence as he stood once more.

"A-Amaelie?!" Loki's look of surprise had not wavered, the man he had once called father, the very same man he had betrayed, had brought his love back to him.

"L-Loki" she managed the name through raspy breaths, she knew she owed the elder god many thanks for giving her her life back.

"Loki" He stopped and looked back at Odin "You could learn a lesson from this midguardian; she is truly a marvel in this realm which is why I not only revived her, but made her an immortal." Looks of shock did not go unnoticed "From this day forward she will be Lady Amaelie, goddess of knowledge." Amaelie's eyes almost popped out of their sockets "You cannot be serious!" both Thor and Loki were shocked at their father's judgment, never before had such a thing occurred in midguardian or asgardian history.

A week had gone past since the gods' return to Asgard, Loki had been tried by the royal courts of Asgard for his treason and attack on earth and has been flogged in front of the whole of Asgard.

Thor had begun his assent to the throne, his lessons had been going well, it seems his exile to earth had shown him the benefits of a little humility.

And Amaelie, she had not gotten used to life on Asgard yet, Odin had sent her to have lessons with members of the royal court and Frigga had insisted on teaching her how to be a proper lady, not that she needed much help.

Amaelie had gone through poise lessons, speech lessons, dress fitting, stature classes, and to top it off Loki had proposed to her, the two were to be married in a month.

It seemed that he truly had changed, Amaelie had been good for him, she truly was the light behind his eyes.

* * *

Ok Corny I know, but give me a break it is not often I am inspired to write stories, much less with a muse Like Loki, he is a hard character to work with, but I must say I am pleased with the outcome.

Please Review and let me know if you would like to see more of Loki and Amaelie. or Loki and any OC

Love you guys 3.


End file.
